


The Next Chapter

by SassieFan



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassieFan/pseuds/SassieFan
Summary: One musing on Sam and Cassie's Next Chapter.  Post-series 5
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

December was a calm time for Grey House, but guests still came to Middleton to take in the season and Cassie’s hospitality was as well-known as ever. She wandered through the house putting the finishing touches on decorations. Any visitor to the bed and breakfast would never be able to tell that the owner preferred Halloween to Christmas as a holiday. The old house gleamed and sparkled with twinkle lights, pine branches and Christmas trees strategically placed for both guests and her family to enjoy.   
She smiled happily; it had been a while, she realised, that she had felt this content. She had found love again and married the man who brought new joy into her life. Jake, her late husband, would always be a part of her journey and she had her Grace, but the past year with Sam had been wonderful—they were as happy as any newlywed couple could be. They had spent a memorable first anniversary weekend in Chicago, and Cassie was beginning to get a feeling that change was, once again, on the horizon for the Nightingale-Radford clan.   
“Welcome to Grey House. I’m Cassie,” she smiled as the small family came through the door.   
“This looks lovely,” said the young woman taking in her surroundings. “I’m Caroline and this my husband, Ian, and daughter Ellie.”  
“Oh, thank you, Caroline. My husband, Sam, and I decorated it this year,” Cassie replied giving her the room key. “What a sweetie,” she continued motioning to the small child in her father’s arms.   
“Oh, thanks. Ellie’s quite a handful, but at 18 months old they usually are, right?”  
They all laughed making the little girl giggle as well.   
“Well, it’s been a long time since my daughter was 18 months. She’s actually 18 years old and finishing her first semester of university,” Cassie added.   
“I can’t even imagine Ellie at that age,” the father declared, kissing his daughter’s cheek.   
“Well, it will probably come faster than you realise, so enjoy her,” Cassie said nostalgically. “And, your room is on the second floor and there is a crib for Ellie that is ready.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And, there is tea and cakes in the kitchen if you’re hungry. Finally, feel free to ask myself, my husband, or George, who keeps Grey House ship-shape, if you need anything.”  
“Great. Thanks. ”  
“Yeah, thank you.” Both parents said before making their way to their room.   
Cassie eyes followed the family up the stairs and around the corner as Nick walked through the front door noting that his step-mother had not yet acknowledged his presence as she usually did.   
“Hey Cassie,” he announced.  
“Oh, Nick,” she turned around, somewhat startled by his sudden presence. “I didn’t realise you were here.”  
That was odd, Nick thought. Cassie and all the Merriwicks had an uncanny ability to know when people had arrived in the room without even seeing them, particularly their loved ones.   
“Yeah, final exam done. First semester of university done,” he said triumphantly.   
Nick had come back home for Halloween. It hadn’t taken her and Sam long to realise that, despite his positivity, California wasn’t working for him. In the end, it turned out, attending university a little closer to his father and step-mother was what he needed and they were both happy to oblige the young man.   
“Well, your Dad has a late shift at Hillcrest today and I’ve checked the last guests into Grey House—Ian, Caroline and Ellie, their 18 month-old. So, I’m headed back to the Bell, Book and Candle, but George is in the garden.”  
“Great! I’ll go out and see if he needs any help,” he said dropping his bag on the floor.   
“Ok. See you later.”  
“Later, Cassie.”  
Cassie shook her head and smiled. Even though her step-son had not been Middleton’s biggest fan when he first arrived, it seemed that now he wasn’t quite ready to leave, which was fine with her. With Nick still home, Cassie felt a part of Grace was still around too.   
\-------------  
The co-chief of staff at Hillcrest Hospital made his afternoon rounds. He loved being back in a hospital, and finding a balance between his practice in town, running a hospital and maintaining a happy home life with his magical wife was worth all its efforts, he reflected. He was happier than he had been in a long time.   
Suddenly, he realised he reached the maternity ward. He rarely set foot in ward and how or why he had come there now, he really didn’t know. His usual route took him through the ER where he would find himself helping work through the arrivals.   
Adam Hawkins brought him out of his thoughts with a pat on his shoulder. “Hey, Doc,” he said with a cheery smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in maternity.”   
“Yeah, I don’t usually make it to this wing of the hospital.”  
“Nostalgia for the old days with a baby,” Adam replied with a small chuckle. Sam raised his eyebrows with such a look of surprise that the hospital chaplain thought he sensed apprehension at the thought. “Only joking, Doc.”  
“Yeah, yeah of course. Besides my kid returned to the nest,” Sam said. “Not that we mind. It’s nice, but I was actually getting used to it being just me and Cass, and now…it’s not.”  
“Well, then you just have to keep finding those little ways to steal moments together.”  
Sam smiled and nodded at his friend.   
“But,” Adam continued, “You can’t deny that all these little new guys and gals are amazing.”  
“They are,” he agreed. “I’m just glad mine are 18 years and not 18 hours old.  
Adam laughed at Sam’s reflection, leaving him with a wave and a farewell. Once again, Sam looked through the glass viewing window, still puzzled as to why he had wandered this way today.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Middleton were ringing in the Christmas season. Shops and businesses were decorated inside and out. Twinkle lights from the Festival that had just ended set the tone for a holiday season in full swing.   
The Bell, Book and Candle was no exception. Just like Halloween, Cassie had dressed her shop to mark the season—Christmas trees, wreaths, holly and a plethora of seasonal items filled it all around. The Lights’ Festival had brought many visitors to town as well as Grey House, and she had found herself feeling more exhausted than normal during the busy time. She was relieved at the calm that had now fallen. By the end of the week Grace would be done with her semester, later Brandon and Tara would visit, Sam would have more time off and her family would be together. Somewhat unconsciously, Cassie’s hand moved over her abdomen as the thought of everyone she loved coming together.   
Customers flowed in and out of the shop since she had arrived, and the bell above the door chimed once again. This time she felt the tinge of familiarity as her guests came through the door.   
“Why hello Caroline, Ian,” she said turning around and crouched down to greet the passenger in the stroller, “and little Ellie.” She tickled the little girl and received a smile in return. “How are you enjoying your walk in Middleton?” she asked the parents.  
“Oh, it’s lovely Cassie,” Caroline said.  
“Yeah,” her husband agreed. “That ‘small town charm’ seems to be a real thing here.”  
“That it is,” Cassie confirmed, smiling at the little girl and her parents. She began to get up, but suddenly faltered as a wave of uneasiness and dizziness came over her. Ian reached out and helped her steady herself.  
“Whoa, are you alright?!” Ian exclaimed as he helped her regain her balance.   
“Yes, thank you. I, uh…I don’t know what is going on with me today,” she replied somewhat puzzled at what she had just experienced.   
“Watch yourself,” he added, “We wouldn’t want something to happen to our amazing hostess.”  
Cassie smiled and answered. “Thanks for your concern. I’m fine.”   
Ian and Caroline looked a bit sceptical, but took her at her word and cheerfully continued browsing through the Bell, Book and Candle.   
“Let me know if you need anything,” Cassie offered. She looked at herself in one of the shop mirrors. Something was different. She had not been feeling her usual self the past few weeks and, in fact, she could almost pinpoint when she last felt this way—it had been more than 18 years ago.   
George was trimming bushes of the outside hedge when Nick spotted him. He began picking up branches, putting them into the bin George had prepared.   
“Hey there Nick,” he chuckled as he saw the young man beginning to help with the work. Sam had once told him how he and Nick disliked yard work, but that wasn’t true anymore. He knew that Sam could now be counted on to chop wood and work with Cassie in the yard when leaves needed to be raked in the fall. “Since when did yard work appeal to you?”  
Understanding where the older man’s comment was coming from, Nick grinned his familiar crooked smile, “Since I began to understand the magic of family. Dad used to hate it too, but when I see him now, working out in the yard with Cassie, he seems to be in his element. So I thought I’d give it a go and, with me helping you can be that much closer to an afternoon of relaxation.”  
“Well, I am all for that.” George continued as hedge branches fell to the ground and Nick gathered them up. “How did the last exams go?”   
“Oh, good. Well, I think,” Nick answered. George chuckled at the boy’s admission and noted his sudden silence. “George, have you noticed anything different about Cassie?”  
George considered. “No, why?”  
“Well, I don’t know…she seems a bit…different, a bit distracted, I guess, recently. Today, she didn’t even know I had come into the room, like she usually does. In fact, I think I startled her.”  
George smiled. Nick’s concern for his step-mother was written all over his face and he found it endearing. “Oh, you know, when things get busy…”  
“Yeah, maybe. It just seemed odd, that’s all.”  
“Try not to worry too much. Cassie knows what she’s doing.”  
“Yeah, ok.”  
______________  
The day faded to night and Dr. Sam Radford began his usual, weekly shift in the ER. Since the beginning of his time as co-chief of staff at Hillcrest, he had worked an evening/night shift for the emergency room at the hospital once a week. It wasn’t the ER in New York, but it was a way that he was able to still be a part of something that energized him and helped others.   
Patients came in all night, a constant pace of work. Just after midnight injured parties from a car accident came through the doors and he knew it would be a much longer night than anticipated, quickly texting his wife with word that he would likely not be home anytime soon.   
Cassie had been waiting up for her husband and sighed when she heard the notification tone of her phone. She didn’t need to look to know who it was nor what it said, but couldn’t resist the temptation of reading Sam’s short messages.   
Love… Emergency in ER. Will be home as soon as I can. Forever, Sam.  
She typed a quick response and put the phone down on her night stand. She had had a lot on her mind that day. If her feeling was right, which they usually were, life was about to change in a big way and she wasn’t sure what to think of it. Her hands went to her abdomen and her eyes followed them. It had been more than 18 years since she had been pregnant and she pondered the fact that it was happening now, when she least expected it. She thought back to when she and Jake had wanted another child, just a couple years after Grace was born, but it had not happened again. They had agreed that they were blessed to have their daughter and not dwell on it. Now, so many years later, it she was sure it had.   
It was just past 2am when Sam made his way into a quiet Grey House. Opening the kitchen door, he was slightly startled when he found a man holding a fussing toddler, walking around the counter to try and calm the small child. Seeing the doctor enter he stopped suddenly. Sam held up his hands as if in surrender.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m Sam. My wife owns Grey House. I’m just getting home from my late shift at the hospital.”  
The man calmed. “Oh yeah, Cassie mentioned you. I’m Ian and this,” he said gesturing to the girl in his arms, “is Ellie. She’s not doing well tonight.”  
Sam returned to full-doctor mode. “Really?” He asked with concern. “What’s wrong? Is she not feeling well?”  
“Oh, she will be alright. She was quite a colicky baby and still has a bit of a sensitive stomach at times. Tonight is one of those times,” Ian said confidently.   
“Well, you sound like you’ve got things under control, but it looks like you could use a break, or at least your arm could. Would you like me to hold her a bit?” Sam asked surprising Ian and himself at the same time.   
The father laughed. “Yeah, actually, my arms could use a rest,” he said handing Ellie to him. Sam smiled at the little girl and began speaking to her softly.   
“Wow,” Ian declared. “You’re pretty good.”  
“Ha, well, I have some experience. I have an 18 year old son that I…” he paused. “…that recently moved back home to go to university in the next town.”  
“Oh, yeah. We ran into him tonight having dinner with Cassie and George. Nick, right?” Sam nodded. “Nice kid.”  
“Yeah, he is.” Sam said as he continued his trip around the counter. Ellie had begun to fall asleep as the fathers talked and her head settled into Sam’s shoulders, as if she was gone for the remainder of the night.   
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ian whispered, pointing to his sleeping daughter in Sam’s arms.   
“Ah, no problem. If she has any issues, let me know,” he replied giving her back to her father. “There is an advantage to having a doctor living in a bed and breakfast.”  
Ian smiled and, nodding good-bye, made his way towards his room. Sam turned out the main lights and headed up the stairs to join his wife.   
Quietly he entered their darkened room.   
“Hello Sam,” said a voice in the dark and a light came on.   
“Cassie, what are you doing still up? I expected you to be sound asleep.”  
“You know I don’t sleep well when you’re not next me,” she said smiling.   
A few minutes later Sam joined her in their bed. “You really shouldn’t wait for me,” he kissed her neck. “That’s why I texted you.”  
“I know, and thank you. I guess I just like having my husband next to me as I drift asleep.”  
He smiled. “I wasn’t the only one up tonight. I saw a couple of our guests downstairs.”  
“Oh,” said Cassie innocently. She had heard Ellie fussing and had a feeling they might run into her husband.  
“Yeah, um, an Ian and his 18 month old daughter.”  
“Ellie.” Cassie clarified.   
“Ellie.” Sam repeated.   
“Isn’t she adorable,” Cassie gushed suddenly getting a far off gaze.   
“Yeah, adorable.” Sam said eyeing his wife. She had a look about her he had seen once before around Nick and Grace’s graduation. He had thought it was because their kids were off to college, but looking back perhaps there had been more to it.   
“Well, now that you are next to me I can finally relax.” she said kissing him goodnight.   
“Goodnight, Love” he answered turning off his own light and wrapping his arm around her before drifting off to sleep.  
Cassie lay awake for a few moments feeling Sam quickly fall asleep after his long day…and night. She was happy that Sam would be working from his Middleton practice the next day. She wanted to be absolutely sure of this feeling before sharing it with her husband and didn’t need him asking any questions on what brought her to Hillcrest that day.


	3. Chapter 3

¬-________________________________________________________________________________  
Cassie didn’t spend much time at Hillcrest Hospital. Since she and Sam started dating, she had begun going more often when she wanted to see her, then boyfriend, now husband when he was working. This morning she had made her way to the medical offices located just across the street from the large hospital building.   
Dr. Anna Bauer did not expect to see the person that was sitting in the waiting room of her office. She had already seen her earlier in the year, and was surprised to see one of her favourite patients, and people.   
“Well, Cassie,” she said happily. “I didn’t expect to see you. What brings you here today?”  
“I think something…surprising has happened and I wanted to be sure.” Cassie had a look about her that Dr. Bauer had only remember seeing only once before, quite a long time ago.   
“Ok, let’s do this then,” leading her friend and patient into the exam room. When everything was complete, they went back to her office. “Well, I can either have this done in couple hours at the hospital, or send it out to…”  
“No, no Hillcrest is fine. It’s not as if the Chief of Staff checks on these types of things, right…” she said slightly unsure. “Does he?”  
Anna chuckled. “No, he doesn’t. Though…” she added with a thoughtful pause, “I did see him in the maternity ward a couple days ago chatting with our lovely chaplain and he rarely does that too.”  
“What, talk to Adam?” Cassie said surprised by the comment. She knew that Sam and Adam had actually become friends of sorts over the past year.   
“Oh, no he talks with Adam all the time. I meant visit the maternity ward. It’s Dr. Stow who oversees the maternity and paediatric staff, not Dr. Radford.”  
The fact that her husband had a co-chief of staff with whom he ran the hospital was a saving grace. She didn’t really know that things would turn out exactly the way they did when she suggested he turn the job they were offering into the job he wanted, but she had had a feeling that it was the right suggestion to make at the time.   
“Well, I am sure there was a reasonable explanation. My husband doesn’t do anything if there isn’t a reason”, she said.   
“Then I will stealthily get your test completed and let you know by the end of the day,” Dr. Bauer said with a small grin.   
Cassie nodded and thanked the doctor.   
“Cassie,” Anna stopped her. “Are you sure about your feeling this time? I mean, I remember what happened…before. I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed again.”   
Cassie remembered clearly how she and Jake had felt when her feeling had been wrong. “I’ve always thought that what’s meant to happen, happens. I guess Grace was supposed to be the only child for me and Jake, and I thought she’d be my only biological child. But, the thought of possibly having one now, with Sam, well that’s—amazing.” She smiled waving good-bye to the doctor.   
Sam had had a busy morning at his Middleton practice and he was just getting by with more than the usual amount of coffee. He followed his last patient for the morning, Mr. Borba, out to reception as Eve finished up his paperwork and sent him on his way.   
She had noted her boss was more professional than usual. He was never one to engage in much small talk with her when she knew he would rather spend the time helping his patients, but after working with him for so long she was used to reading his moods and, though she didn’t know exactly what, she sensed something was different.   
“Was Mr. Borba his usual chatty self, Doctor?” she teased knowing that one of his steady, mainstay patients was always up for talking about anything.   
“Oh, yes,” he sighed, a smile hidden. “Today he was going on and on about his newest grandchild. A boy. He sure was proud.” I am going to take lunch. When is my next appointment?”  
“Not until 2pm, Doctor,” she answered. “You’ve got a bit of time today.”   
“Thanks Eve,” he said changing from his white office coat to a jacket and headed out the door. Eve had lived in Middleton her whole life, she had seen its citizens come and go through this office and many other places in town over the years. Something seemed off about her boss, but despite his being in Middleton for a few years now and being settled at Grey House, she still did not always understand the good doctor.   
Sam walked into the Bistro. There was a good crowd, but as he sat at the bar glancing over Stephanie’s ever-changing menu, the proprietor herself came over to greet him.   
“Hello Sam,” she said in her usual cheery tone, “What can I get you?”  
Just as he was about to answer when Nick popped in. “Hey, Dad,” he said smiling and sliding into the stool next to the bar.   
Sam shook his head and chuckled. “You know, I thought when kids went to college their parents saw less of them. Since you’ve been attending the university in Blairsville I see more of you than I ever did when you were in high school, and you were still living with me then.”  
“Ha ha, Dad. Funny, I know you love it,” he replied giving his father a look and patting him jovially on the shoulder. “Stephanie, can I get a ‘Sam and Cheese’.”  
Stephanie’s eyebrows raised. “Yeah, yeah, ok you guys, funny name.”   
A huge grin came across Sam’s face. “Hey, that sounds good. I think I’ll have one of those too,” he requested. “Nice one, son.”   
Stephanie glared at the two Radfords, but went to her kitchen to place the order…knowing exactly what they meant by their word play.  
Nick smiled. “Listen, Dad, I just popped in to grab some food before heading back to campus, but I wanted to ask you if you have noticed anything different about Cassie lately?”   
A look of concern crossed Sam’s face and his brow furrowed as he thought back to the last few days and weeks. He had noted that the Lights’ Festival and the upcoming holiday activities seemed to be making her more tired than in past years, and maybe a few times she hadn’t greeted him before he would enter the room, but those didn’t seem too out of place or strange. He had either explained it away himself, or she had waved it off directly. “Maybe, a little. Nothing that got me concerned,” he replied, “until now, that is.”  
Sensing his father’s worry, Nick tried to ease them. “Not that there is anything I’d really be worried about Dad, but I just noticed a few things that seemed…off…for Cassie that is.”  
“Too late, Nick. You’ve got me intrigued. I’ll be keeping an extra eye on her.”  
Just then Stephanie came out of the kitchen with two to-go boxes and placed them in front of the father and son. “Two orders of Sam and Cheese…and extra fries.”  
Nick cracked his sideways smile and grabbed his food. His mission was accomplished. “Thanks, Stephanie. Thanks, Dad. Even though the semester is done, my group is going to meet tonight and work on a new design. I’ll be home late, don’t wait up.”  
“I haven’t needed to wait up for you since we first arrived in Middleton, Nick, you know that.” Sam said with pride. “Remember tonight is date night for Cassie and me. We’ll see you later.” He thanked Stephanie and paused a moment when familiar faces entered the Bistro.   
“Sam,” the patron greeted. “This is Caroline, my wife, and you know Ellie. Sweetheart, this is the infamous Dr. Sam Radford. Cassie’s husband and Nick’s dad.”  
“A pleasure to finally meet you, Sam,” she said shaking his hand. “You are quite elusive.”  
“Ah, well, doctoring keeps me pretty busy, but I love meeting Grey House guests. Great to meet you, and I see that this little gal is looking better than last night,” he said taking her little hand and shaking it. “How are you enjoying Middleton?”  
“Oh, it’s lovely,” Caroline gushed. “We went to Cassie’s shop yesterday. It is a lovely place.”  
“It is,” Sam agreed.   
“Oh, is she alright,” Caroline questioned. Seeing Sam’s confusion she clarified, “Yesterday, in the shop, she seemed to get dizzy.” Sam was quiet. “Dr. Radford?” she asked, the follow up question breaking him out of the spell the news had cast on him.   
“Sorry, yes, she’s fine,” he answered. In reality, he didn’t know if she was fine. He didn’t even know she had had a dizzy spell, she hadn’t told him. They told each other everything. Between Nick’s observations and this piece of news, every piece of diagnostic knowledge was going through his mind. “I’m sorry,” he told the couple suddenly, grabbing his lunch and headed to the exit. “I have to go.”   
“Once again, elusive,” Caroline observed. “I hope everything’s alright.”  
“I am sure it is, sweetheart,” her husband comforted as they sat down at a nearby table.  
That afternoon, as Cassie was preparing Afternoon Tea for guests, her phone rang causing her to leap from counter and almost out of her skin. She looked at the ID and wasn’t surprised to see who it was…she had been expecting the call all afternoon.   
“Hello, Dr. Bauer,” she said hesitantly.   
“Cassie, hi,” the doctor replied. “I have just been to hospital lab to retrieve your test results.”  
“And?”  
“And…you’re feeling was right this time. You’re pregnant. You and Sam are going to be parents. Congratulations, Cassie.”  
Cassie’s heart skipped a beat and she leaned against the counter, stunned into silence. She had had her feeling, but hearing that she was right this time around had surprised and shocked her more than she thought it would.   
“Cassie? Cassie? Are you still there!?” Dr. Bauer repeated over the phone.   
“Yes, yes,” she replied, listening to the Doctor’s words and instructions from the other end. Cassie knew what Anna Bauer was telling her; that she would have to take care of herself, that there were risks with pregnancies at her age, and all the other information for mature mothers, as Dr. Bauer now referred to her. She knew that those would also be one of the first thing that her Sam, the doctor, would be thinking. Her husband would be thinking something more along the lines that their children were in university, they were supposed to be ‘empty nesters’, babies were supposed to be behind them. The doctor’s instructions faded into the background as Cassie processed the news.   
“Cassie? Do you understand?” Dr. Bauer finished bringing Cassie back to the moment.   
“Yes. Of course, I do,” Cassie said. “Thank you Anna. This news is…amazing. I had my feeling, but I guess some part of me was worried that it would turn out like it did before.”  
“Well, not this time,” Dr Bauer insisted. “Congratulations again. What a surprise you have for Sam!”  
“Surprise, indeed. Thanks and I will call your office to make an appointment as you said, Anna,” she reassured the doctor before hanging up her phone.  
Evening fell on Middleton, but the wintering timing covered the town in the blanket of night despite the early hour. Sam had returned to his practice finishing the scheduled patients for the day and prepping for the next time he would be in his office. Events from lunch still in his head, he found it hard to concentrate on his final paperwork for the day. Questions still lingered. Was Cassie alright? Should he approach her about the dizzy spell at the Bell, Book and Candle? Why didn’t she tell him? Was he overthinking all this? He put down his pen and closed the open book on his desk. It was almost 6pm and Eve would be leaving soon. Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Yes, Eve, come in.”  
“I have your schedule for next time already to go and I will send it to you,” she informed him. “I am on my way out. Anything else you need?”  
“No, Eve, thanks,” he said. “You can go.”  
She took a chance. “Anything you want to talk about, Doctor?”  
“No, I…well, maybe…No. Thank you Eve.”  
“Alright then. I’ll be on my way. Goodnight, Dr. Radford.”  
“Goodnight, Eve. See you Monday morning.” And she left Sam, closing the door.  
Knowing that date night awaited him at home, he packed up this things and closed his office for the weekend reminding himself to stop by Abigail’s shop before she closed to pick up flowers for Cassie.  
“Hey, cuz in law,” the owner greeted from behind her counter, just as the bell chimed and he walked through the doors. Sam smiled at the unique Abigail-ness of the address.   
“Abigail,” he responded.   
Her customer turned around and Sam saw a familiar face. “Adam, hey, what are you doing here?” he asked shaking his friend’s hand.   
Before Adam could answer, Abigail did it for him. “The same thing you are, I suspect. Flowers for the ladies…”  
Adam nodded and gave a smirk, acknowledging that Abigail was indeed correct. “Bingo.”  
“Ah, great minds think alike.”  
“Or, husbands and boyfriends ran out of ideas,” Abigail continued. “But, hey, that works for me. Sam, I think I have the perfect picks for Cassie and Adam, I’ll get those roses for Stephanie. I’ll be right back.”  
“And, we’ll be right here,” Sam responded amusingly.   
Both men chuckled at the owner’s antics. Knowing Abigail, they figured they had a good chance that their last minute purchases would be reported to their significant others.  
Suddenly Sam seemed deep in thought. “Something wrong, Doc?” Adam questioned.   
“Yeah, no…oh, I don’t know.” he confessed to his friend. “I feel like I have been completely oblivious. My son and Grey House guests, of all people, made me aware of some things that happened to Cassie; things I haven’t even noticed. I’m worried about her.”  
“You think it’s something to be really concerned about,” Adam queried.   
“I don’t know. That’s the thing. Well, that and the fact that she hasn’t mentioned anything to me,” he admitted. “We tell each other everything. Why isn’t my best friend talking to me?”   
“Well, friendship, and marriage, is built on communication. Don’t forget that,” Adam said before Abigail returned with their bouquets.   
“Thank you, chaplain. I will remember that,” Sam said smiling at his friend.   
Adam thanked Abigail, patted his friend’s shoulder and walked out into the Middleton streets. Sam approached the counter. “Date night tonight?” she asked.   
“Yes, indeed,” he smiled. “These look wonderful Abigail. Thanks.”  
“Well, I am the best…and only…flower biz in town.”  
Cassie had served her afternoon tea to guests, but had not taken part, as she sometimes did. In Sam’s Grey House office, surrounded by the mahogany wood walls and 19th century wainscot that gave the room a certain nobleness, she sat on his couch with Grace’s baby album on her lap and a box of his childhood photos and Nick as a baby scattered about the couch—photos she had helped him sort when they began dating—and the news she had received still in her head. She was right; her feeling was right. All afternoon she had thought about her and Sam’s next chapter. They certainly had not planned it, in fact, they hadn’t even considered it. They had raised their kids, in not the easiest circumstances she conceded, and the plan was to enjoy each other and their life together encouraging Grace and Nick along the way. However, things had changed and the more she thought about it the more her anxiousness and apprehension disappeared and was soon replaced by excitement and happiness. She hoped Sam would be as happy when she told him tonight.   
Sam and Cassie had decided to take the rest of their date upstairs to the sitting room. They had finished an exquisite dinner that he had picked up from Merletto’s, one of their favourite restaurants just outside of Middleton, ad he had insisted that even if they ate at home, it should be with fine dining. Cassie couldn’t argue with that, so after they sat together on the love seat in one of the rooms in Grey House that had barely changed over the years. Crystals hung from the walls and ceiling, various books on herbs and homeopathic remedies filled the shelves, candles and low lighting illuminated the room and the couple sat close together. Cassie had her head parked on Sam’s shoulder while one of his arms draped around her shoulders and the other stayed entwined with hers.   
“I don’t think it can get any better than this,” Sam remarked, as he relaxed after a long day.  
“Oh, it can’t, can it?” Cassie said coyly, but a truth lay hidden in her eyes unbeknownst to her husband.   
“You, me, together. Happy guests, happy Nick. All of them not disturbing us,” he mused. “Just you and me, that is perfect for me. And, this may be the last chance we get for a couple weeks what with you picking up Grace from school this weekend as well as Brandon, Tara and Lori coming for Christmas. Grey House will be busy.”  
“You’re right,” Cassie said finally turning her head to look at him, “but I thought you didn’t mind all the kids being here and all the activity.”  
“I don’t mind it, Cassie, it’s wonderful,” he clarified, “but, I’m just saying I also like it being just us.”  
“Oh, good. Just checking,” she said, patting his leg, suddenly deciding to hold off on her news. She couldn’t do it. Not tonight, not now.   
“Are you ok, love?” he finally asked. He had been trying to fit that question in all night.  
“Of course. Why?” Cassie asked, her free hand moving to her abdomen.  
“I don’t know. Something Nick said, then something Ian and his wife said about a dizzy spell in the Bell, Book,” he explained. “I’m worried about you.”  
“Oh, that,” she said quickly. “I just needed something to eat, that’s all. Please don’t worry.”  
“Alright,” he accepted and pulled her close again, but the mood had changed. He knew Cassie and knew that everything came together in good time with her.   
The two held each other late into the night, listening to soft music and dropping the previous conversation for more casual, day to day musings on work, Christmas presents and visiting family.


	4. Chapter 4

Daylight made its way through the curtains lighting Sam and Cassie’s room in an early morning glow as the doctor slowly woke from the calm realm of sleep. His wife still cuddled closely to him, her head against his shoulder, from the night before. He looked over and happily saw that she didn’t stir as her chest steadily rose and fell from her soft breathing. He was glad that she still slept. Despite her claims that she was fine, concern for her still nagged the back of his mind. He had noted that she seemed more tired of late and if a bit more sleep is what she needed then, he decided, she would get it. Slowly unravelling himself from her limbs to get up, Sam quietly prepared himself for his day at the hospital, kissed Cassie lovingly on the forehead and placed a note on his pillow before heading downstairs to the kitchen to place out the breakfast items that had been prepared the night before.   
Abigail had already made her way next door to Grey House when Sam arrived in the kitchen to begin the task organising the continental breakfast for the guests that would soon be seeking morning nourishment.   
“Sam, since when do you prep breakfast?” she asked, looking around the room for her cousin. “And, where’s Cassie?”  
“She’s still asleep,” he said simply as he continued his work. “She’s been a bit tired lately, I figured I’d let her sleep in a bit before the drive to pick up Grace.”   
“Tired, really?”  
“Yeah, and Nick as well as some of our guests brought me some things to my attention,” he stopped and looked at Abigail with a look she had never seen before. “I’m worried about her, but she won’t talk to me and that’s what concerns me the most.”  
It didn’t take any of her Merriwick intuition for her to know that something was up with her cousin. She knew Sam and Cassie shared everything with each other, and as she felt he was only showing a fraction of how worried he was for his wife, then Cassie was certainly keeping something from her husband and Abigail was determined to find out what it was.   
“Look,” she said suddenly to Sam, “Why don’t I go with Cassie to pick up Grace. It’s always good to travel long distances with company anyway.”  
“You’d do that?” he said, surprised.  
“Of course, that’s what family does. I’ll let my staff at flower shop know I won’t be in today and tomorrow. You, George and Nick just have to make sure all runs smoothly here.”  
Sam sighed heavily, “That would take a load off my mind, Abigail. Thank you, and of course, the men can handle Grey House for the weekend. There aren’t any new guests coming as far as I know.”  
Abigail nodded. “No, there aren’t.”   
And with that, Sam smiled, grabbed a scone and headed out the door, waving good-bye and thanking her again.   
The first guests had made their way into the dining room and where helping themselves to the fruit, yoghurt and other items that Sam has laid out. “Help yourselves, and let me know if you need anything else,” Abigail informed them. Before Cassie came down, she would have to call the shop to arrange coverage for the weekend and then let Donovan know they couldn’t get together as they had planned…and that she would miss him.   
The comfort and warmth of that stage between fully awake and still asleep was where Cassie found herself as she reached out across the bed looking for her husband, but instead of finding her partner she found an empty, cold space. Instantly her eyes opened. She was well-rested, perhaps more than she had been in a while, but in the place of her husband she found a note in his familiar, almost illegible hand:  
Good Morning, my Sleeping Beauty. You look so peaceful and beautiful, sleeping soundly that I can’t bear to wake you. I am off to the hospital for the day and you will be on your way to bring your amazing daughter home. Have a good trip. Know that I miss you every moment we’re apart.   
Forever, Sam  
Cassie smiled and brought the note close to her chest. “We are so lucky to have your daddy,” she said to the room.   
Noticing the time, she suddenly realised that breakfast at Grey House had already begun and she quickly prepared herself for the day and weekend with Grace. She rushed down the back stairs to the kitchen to find guests eating happily and Abigail at orchestrating everything.   
“Oh, thank you Abigail,” she said almost breathless. “I didn’t mean to sleep so long. Sam…”  
“Took care of everything before he left for the hospital this morning,” Abigail finished. “I’m just holding down the fort until you arrived.”  
Cassie nodded her thanks to her cousin and sat down with the aim of taking in some breakfast herself before the travel to Wellingsley began. Abigail had poured a cup of tea and handed to Cassie, but she immediately turned her head away. “Oh, no,” she said as she winced her eyes, “that’s my favourite chamomile, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
Cassie rushed out the nearest door, Abigail right behind her. Taking deep breaths of the crisp December air, Cassie looked at her cousin and watched her put pieces together. “Cassie,” she said slowly. “The tea?”  
“I can’t stand the smell of it,” Cassie admitted somewhat sadly.   
“You’re…” Abigail said wide-eyed.   
Cassie nodded and smiled, her hand on her abdomen. “Pregnant, yes.”  
Abigail immediately hugged her cousin in congratulations. “Cassie, that’s wonderful! Sam must be…”and then she stopped. He hadn’t mentioned any reason why he thought Cassie had overslept, in fact, he had told her the opposite. He was worried about her. Abigail looked into her cousin’s eyes and they said everything. “You haven’t told him.”  
“No, I haven’t,” she said simply. “I wanted to, I was going to last night, but then he began saying how he enjoyed that it was us, just us.”  
Abigail laughed. “Well, if it wasn’t obvious, he lives in a Bed and Breakfast with guests and a college-aged son who moved back home...”   
Cassie gave her cousin a look. “You know that’s not what I mean.”  
“Ok, what did you mean…what did he mean?”  
“Grace and Nick are grown and in university. We both thought we were empty-nesters, and now we’re not.” Cassie was suddenly lost in her thoughts, yet still speaking. “He’s not ready for this yet.”  
Abigail was slightly sceptical of her cousin’s positive outlook and patience to let things play out, however, over the years she had also learned that it was usually the right thing to do. “Well, he needs to be ready…soon,” she said putting her arm around Cassie. “He does love you and he is worried about you.”   
“I know.” They both glanced at each other in understanding that enough had been said, for the time being.   
“Well, I promised your husband I would accompany you to Wellingsley and that is exactly what I plan to do.”  
“Thank you, Abigail.”  
“Where else would I be. Merriwicks stick together,” she smiled. “And, soon we’ll have another one to welcome to our family.” 

The countryside flew by on the way to Wellingsley. Cassie concentrated on the road ahead and Abigail sat silently in the passenger seat.   
“Well, I’m glad I came along,” Abigail said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Are you going to tell me why you decided not to tell Sam about his impending fatherhood?”  
“He’s not ready,” she repeated. “I wasn’t ready, really… until I was.” Her cousin gave her a look and Cassie smiled. “I had a feeling that maybe I could be pregnant, but after what happened before, with Jake, I began to doubt myself and then I wasn’t sure I was ready to be a mother again…” Her attention turning back to the road.   
“And, now you are?” Abigail probed and Cassie nodded.   
“Things happen,” she said matter-of-factly. “Despite our ages, our jobs, our empty-nester status, Sam and I are going to be parents again. We hadn’t planned it, we haven’t even really discussed it, but it’s happening.” She paused a moment, then continued. “Yesterday, I was looking at baby photos of Grace and Nick, of Sam as a little boy and I realised that…I want this. I am happy about this. Some of me, some of Sam. A unique person.”   
“And another mini Merriwick adding to our long line,” Abigail smirked.   
Cassie smiled. “Yes, that too.”

Sam had made his Saturday rounds and had dropped into the ER, lending a hand where he could. Hillcrest’s emergency ward, though busy, was not New York and he soon realised he would be able to continue with the rest of his duties in the afternoon—maybe even head home a little earlier than planned.   
Sitting in his office, Sam kept busy with hospital administration. As much as he loved being chief of staff, he always managed to put administrative work until later…it was later. He was happy that his co-chief, Dr. Stow, would be in soon and they would check in with each other to discuss hospital issues. Going through files he had brought from home, he noted a few small pieces of paper float out of one of his files. He bent down to pick it and a small smile slowly came across his face as he looked through the photos of Nick as a baby.  
“Now how did these get mixed up in here?” he questioned the empty office.   
He flipped through the few photos: a baby Nick sitting in front of a Christmas tree amazed by the lights glowing on the tree, his son as a toddler on a playground swing, and finally a six year old who had just proudly learned to ride a bike. Sam looked at the photos, a touch of disappointment suddenly coming over his being. He had barely remembered when those photos were taken, he could only guess that he was probably working, as he did so often before, and sometimes even after, his divorce. Before he knew it, he had decided to take a walk before his meeting, one that had brought him back to where he had just been a couple days before.   
Dr. Sandra Stow had come in to Hillcrest and was headed up to meet her co-Chief of Staff. Dr. Radford’s reputation had proceeded him and, at first, she wasn’t sure how it would be working with a doctor and surgeon of his status. Hillcrest Hospital was not New York and the fact that he had taken up a position there said a lot to her in the early days, but now she had come to rely on the good doctor as a trusted colleague and friend. She had seen his wife visit the hospital on several occasions and could clearly see the deep love and friendship between the couple. Yes, she thought, she had made the right choice four years ago in coming to Hillcrest.   
She rounded the corner into the maternity ward and, surprisingly, found the subject of her reflections deep in thought himself. “Dr. Radford,” she said in surprise, “I didn’t expect to see you here, I was just coming up to meet you. Am I running late?”  
Sam turned around in surprise, himself, to find his colleague behind him. “Oh, no, no,” he said somewhat taken aback. “I just…decided to come in your direction today, that’s all. Then I got a bit…side-tracked.” He turned his head back to the window. This was not the Dr. Radford Sandra had come to know, something was clearly on his mind. She put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Sam,” she addressed him personally, “I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I have worked with you for a few years now, and today, you don’t seem like yourself. Is something wrong?”   
He sighed deeply. “I’ve just had a few things on my mind. That’s all,” he said quietly. “Shall we head to your office today?”  
She nodded as they turned to head back to her office. The next couple hours passed as any of their normal meetings did when it came to the discussion of running Hillcrest Hospital. Finances, staffing, residency programs, new hires, and all that needed to be looked at for the moment. Immediate items taken care of and marked with action points, Dr. Stow looked, once again, at her colleague who seemed to be not 100 per cent in the room.   
“Ok, enough is enough, Sam,” she insisted and crossed her arms, “What’s on your mind? Maybe I can help?”  
Hesitantly, Sam answered, “Well, something’s up with Cassie, and she won’t tell me. And, I couldn’t help, but wonder why until, looking back over the past couple days topped with something really usual that happened today, I can’t help but consider a most…unexpected prospect.”  
Sandra nodded at his statement and choice of words. “Something usual today and an unexpected prospect?” she repeated. “That sounds a bit ominous.”  
“Sorry, that’s all I’ve got at the moment,” he smiled and shrugged to his colleague.  
“Ok, well, does this ‘unexpected prospect’ have to do with your visits to our maternity ward,” she said directly. Dr. Sandra Stow was nothing if not direct when she felt she had to be. Sam admired that about her and couldn’t help but smile and nod his head. “Well, if I have come to know anything about you and Cassie is that you two always find a way to work out whatever comes your way. You know her, trust that and her. Trust what you two have built together.”  
“Thanks, Sandy,” he said sincerely and smiled. “Duly noted.”  
And, giving their final good-byes, Sam left her office being sure not to forget a few things that he had left in his and wanted to bring home.   
Cassie and Abigail walked about the cloisters of her alma mater waiting for Grace to meet them in the main yard. As her young daughter came around the corner, Cassie pulled herself out of her thoughts.   
“Mom!” Grace shouted running up to her mother and wrapping her arms tightly around her. “You are finally here.”   
Somewhat surprised, but pleasantly, Grace hugged her cousin. “Abigail. I wasn’t expecting you to come along.”  
“Yeah, well, I thought it was time for another Merriwick Road Trip,” she answered.   
“Great!” Grace said excitedly, “I’m eager to get back home. I know I was just there for Thanksgiving, but Middleton and Grey House at Christmas, there isn’t much that is better.”   
“No, there isn’t,” her mother agreed. “Nick will be happy to see you. He misses you when you’re gone, you know.”  
She looked at her mom and smiled. Cassie was happy to see that the step-siblings had become so close since her and Sam’s marriage. Their friendship always seemed a bit rocky, but with their new found brother-sister relationship, they had both blossomed in a way neither parent could have imagined. Cassie wondered what another sibling, particularly one so much younger, would bring to this family dynamic.   
The next day after an evening of the elder Merriwicks getting a feel of college life for the younger, the three ate breakfast at a local café. It was one of the few places that had survived an ever-changing college town and was almost the same as Cassie remembered it.   
A waiter came to their table, ready to take their order and supply them with a hot drink.   
“Tea, please,” Grace and Abigail said almost simultaneously. Cassie stayed silent, her eyes averting her daughter and cousin.   
“Mom?” Grace queried, wondering why her mother hadn’t joined them in the request.   
“Um, actually, I am tempted to try your coffee, decaf please,” she said eyes fixing on the waiter and Abigail rather than her daughter. “I have always heard you have the best on campus.”  
The waiter smiled. “That we do! One decaf and two herbal teas, coming up.” He left the table and Grace with a stunned look on her face.   
“I guess your husband has rubbed off on you,” said Abigail, breaking an awkward silence.   
Cassie laughed and shook her head, “Yeah, I have him drinking tea, and now he’s got me drinking coffee.”  
“Mom, does he know this?” Grace asked laughing, taking Abigail’s explanation for its worth. “I bet he really let you hear it.”   
“No, he doesn’t,” Cassie said giving Grace a mischievous look, “And, you my darling daughter, will not tell him.”  
“Oh no,” Abigail agreed. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when your Mom tells him.”  
Grace laughed, looking between the two adults. “Ok, whatever you want,” she said and returned to her menu.   
The Merriwick cousins continued their unspoken conversation with only looks. Abigail simply smiled, guessing what might have really caused a sudden temptation for coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked down the back stairs of Grey House into the kitchen. The breakfast hours had just finished and he had planned on cleaning up and putting away anything that needed done, but found he had been beaten to the task. Sam watched his son and was impressed. Nick had really grown up during the time they had been in Middleton, Sam thought, but noted more since his son and step-daughter had become friends again and seemed to redefine their relationship and embrace the notion of being siblings rather than friends all the while bringing them closer. Sam couldn’t have been happier with Grace’s influence on Nick.   
He was shaken from his thoughts by the subject of them when he heard a shout from the other room. “Hey Dad,” Nick asked loudly as he came into the kitchen with a basket of blueberry muffins and a bowl of fruit. “Do you know what time Cassie and Grace are supposed to be back from Wellesley?”  
“Uh, no, not really. Cassie said in the afternoon, so I would guess before dinner.”  
“Great, we’ve both been so busy with finals that we haven’t been able to Facetime as much, and we need to have a serious sibling session,” he said with his crooked grin and bounded up the stairs again.   
Sam finished Breakfast tasks and decided he would make the rounds in Grey House checking in with any guests he came across. When the B and B was full, it could be quite a busy place, but he actually didn’t mind it. He wandered through the dining room and with it Christmas lights flickering and a hint of evergreen from the strategically placed branches to the sitting room with its giant Christmas tree and small-scale Middleton taking centre-stage for decorations and a roaring fire that George must have prepared earlier that morning. There he found the familiar faces of three guests.  
Little Ella sat in front of the tree entranced by the small white lights and collection of Merriwick and Radford decorations hanging throughout the tree. Suddenly the photo of Nick came to mind and Sam realised he had missed his chance to see his child look at a tree with wonder like that.   
“Dr. Radford, are you alright?” Caroline asked as she prepped her phone to take a photo of her daughter.   
"Yes,” he quickly answered. Motioning to the camera he added, “Would you like me to take a family photo?”   
“Oh, yes, great idea,” she answered motioning to Ian while handing the phone to Sam. Parents gathered around their little girl.  
“Smile,” Sam said as he clicked the phone.  
“Thank you, Dr. Radford.”   
He gave the phone back, looking at the photo he had just taken. “My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything.”  
The grey Jeep Cherokee carrying three Merriwicks pulled into Grey House’s large driveway late that afternoon just as the sun was going down. Cassie could see Nick shooting hoops and the look of excitement on his face as he heard the car pulling up, knowing Grace was inside. The ball dropped and as soon as the car came to stop he opened the door and the two step-siblings greeted each other with a hug and immediate chatter.  
“Good to see you again, sis” Nick said happily. “Let me help you with your bags.”   
He grabbed Cassie and Abigail’s bags before taking Grace’s, the two of them heading inside as Sam came around the corner from the side yard with George to greet his wife and step-daughter. He threw his hands in air in mock defeat.  
“Well, I guess Grace has more important things to take care of,” he said kissing Cassie and nodding at Abigail.   
“Sam, she is just excited to be back home and eager to catch up with Nick that’s all,” she said taking in the smallest note of disappointment in his voice and loving him all the more for it. “She’ll say a proper hello when she is settled.”  
“I know,” he smiled. “I guess I just miss the days when a kid was happy and excited to their parent. When will that happen again?” And with that last reflection, he and George grabbed the remaining bags, heading back into the house. 

Nick sat in Grace’s room and listened to her talk about her finals and life at Wellingsley. He could tell she loved it and regretted telling her that she’d never leave Middleton; she had and she was obviously enjoying herself, but he could tell she was equally happy to be home. She turned around noting her step-brother’s unusually pensive look.  
“Nick,” she questioned, “have you even heard a word I was saying?”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he answered clearly coming out of his own thoughts.   
Grace sighed. “No, no you haven’t. What’s going on?”  
“I’m not sure, but I think you need to talk with your mom before the holidays start and things get crazy,” he confessed. “I can’t put my finger on it, but I just have a feeling that something’s…different.”  
“A feeling?” Grace questioned, grinning.   
“I know, I know…a feeling. Haha. Funny,” he said sarcastically. “I must be really becoming a part of the family because I think you guys are rubbing off on not just my Dad, but me as well.”   
“And, we wouldn’t have it any other way,” Grace assured him smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. Turning more serious she said, “Alright, if you have…a feeling…something is up with Mom then I believe you. I’ll see what’s up.”  
Nick nodded and they continued trading stories about life in and out of Middleton.   
Abigail knew she had few precious moments before Sam came back from taking Cassie’s things to their room and she was not going to waste them. She began boiling water and had prepped her travel mug with herbal tea to take back to her place, next door. She then poured one cup of tea and a decaf cup of coffee, a comparison test she thought slyly as she smiled to herself and Cassie walked by one. Smelling the scent of the infused tea, Cassie immediately revisited the familiar feeling she had had just a few days ago.   
“Abigail,” she silently admonished as dashed outside.  
Grace had come downstairs just in time to catch her mother dashing out the door and Abigail come out of hiding, a smirk on her face. “What’s going on?” Grace asked. It was clear that she had been up to something.  
“Oh, I am just trying to get your mother to do something, for me and herself…well, mostly for herself,” she said giving Grace the cup of decaf. “Here, go and give this to her.”   
Outside, Cassie was regaining her senses when Grace and Abigail joined her. Grace handed her mother the coffee and Cassie smiled at her cousin, who simply smiled back and waved. “I’ve gotta head home. Donavon is expecting my call.”   
Noticing that Abigail mouthed a message to her mother, Grace spoke up. “Mom, what is going on?” she asked seriously. “Nick said he had a ‘feeling’ something was different about you lately, then you turn down tea at the café, and now you are holding the second cup of coffee I have seen you hold in your life and in the same day. Please, tell me,” she pleaded.   
Cassie had wanted to tell Sam before Grace, but she couldn’t worry her daughter or step-son any longer. She smiled. “Nick had a feeling, did he? Our Radford guys, I love them.”  
“I do too, Mom,” Grace agreed. “So…was his feeling right?”  
Cassie took her daughter’s hands in her own. “Grace, something…very unexpected, but wonderful has happened. You probably don’t remember, but when you were five your best friend’s mother at school was having a baby. Well, that day you came home so excited and asked us why you weren’t a big sister. Your father and I gave you a reason you accepted and understood at the time, but really we had tried, but it hadn’t happened and we had let the idea go. It never happened again for us.”   
Grace looked at her mother sadly, but as she said nothing Cassie continued. “Well, it seems that you, and Nick, will be a big sister and brother now. I’m pregnant. Sam and I are going to have a baby.”   
Grace stunned for a moment was silent, but then suddenly wrapped her arms around her mother. “Mom, that’s wonderful news! What did Sam say? I bet he was thrilled.”  
“Thrilled? What am I thrilled about?” Sam had walked outside hearing the last bits of Grace’s response.   
Grace sighed and looked at the ground then to her mother whispering, “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry,” Cassie replied as her daughter went back inside, knowing the time was now.   
“What will I be thrilled about?” he said putting his arm around his wife, kissing her on the cheek and noticing the cup of coffee still in her hand.   
“Well, I uh,” Cassie fiddled with the mug then putting it down she continued, “I went to the doctor.” Looking into Sam’s eyes she could see the confusion in her words. “And, she told me some news…she said I’m pregnant.”  
Sam was silent. He looked at her, not saying a word and for the first time she could remember she was unable to read her husband. She didn’t know what he was thinking.   
“Sam, say something, please.”  
“How…how is this possible?” he asked randomly.  
She scoffed and began to laugh. “Well, if you don’t know how…”  
He smiled coyly. “I know how. I guess…when?”  
“Chicago.”  
“Anniversary,” he said in understanding.  
She nodded. The smile remained for a bit and relief began to sweep over her, but Sam was still strangely silent. “Sam, tell me. What’s going through your head?”  
Closing his eyes, Cassie could see her husband struggle, with what she wasn’t sure. “So, many things are going through my head, Cassie. I mean, look at us, neither one of us are exactly spring chickens. Plus, there are some risks—serious medical risks—for you. If something ever happened to you I…”  
“Sam, nothing is going to happen to me. I’m going to have a baby but other than that, things are fine,” she retorted.  
“Cassie,” he sighed.  
“I’m fine. We’re fine. And, don’t you think I was already told this and more, Dr. Radford? Listen,” she took hold of his hands, “I didn’t realise how much I wanted another child until I starting thinking I may be having one. And, now that I know I am, I’m so happy and I thought…I thought that the man I love, my husband, the father of my child would be too.”  
Sam let go and ran his hands through his hair. “This…this is just so unexpected, Cass. I mean, we have kids in university. I just…I just thought we were done with that part of our lives. I had accepted that I was done with that part of my life. Remember, our next chapter, I was expecting it to be just us.”  
She couldn’t tell if it was the pregnancy hormones taking over, but tears began to fill her eyes. “I’m sorry. I need to go.” With only those words, she returned into the house.   
Sam’s fist hit the table causing it to shake slightly and coffee to spill out of the mug. He was angry. Angry with himself for upsetting her, but there wasn’t anything he said that wasn’t the truth. He was somewhat surprised that she was pregnant given their respective ages, which made him concerned for her. Plus, if he was honest, he was scared what kind of father he could be to another child. He had been reminded of the mistakes of his past—particularly those he had made in Nick’s childhood—all too well and he never wanted to make those again. They hadn’t really talked about more children, he always thought Nick and Grace were enough for both of them, that it would be just him and his Cassie; he’d accepted that and was even beginning to enjoy it. Now his life had turned upside down and he’d hurt the love of his life in the process.   
Nick was suddenly beside him. “Dad, what happened? Grace said my feeling was right, but wouldn’t tell me what I was right about. Is Cassie alright?” he questioned his father.   
Sam waved off his son’s concerns, “Not now, Nick. I’ve got to… go.”   
“Dad? Dad!”


	6. Chapter 6

Two Merriwicks sat upstairs in the Grey House sitting room, Cassie trying to make sense of her husband’s reaction, while her daughter comforted her.   
“Mom, what happened?”  
“He didn’t say anything,” she said, tears slowly flowing from her eyes. “Well, he said things, but not what I expected. This baby certainly is a surprise, but one that I love with all my being. I don’t know what could be behind Sam’s reaction or, lack thereof,” she confessed to her daughter.   
“As much as we want to Mom, even being Merriwicks, we don’t know everything,” Grace said, and a silent understanding passed between mother and daughter.  
Cassie smiled at her grown daughter. “When did you become so wise?”  
She shrugged. “I couldn’t have done it without an excellent teacher,” she said and hugged her mother. “Sam loves you so much, Mom. We all know that. You both will get through this.” Cassie nodded.   
They turned and saw Nick at the doorway. “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt,” he said sincerely. “Actually, I’m a bit surprised you both didn’t realise I was here sooner.”  
Cassie motioned for her step-son to join her and Grace all the way in the room. He obliged. Grace explained what happened while Cassie informed him of his father’s reaction.   
“A baby. You and Dad…Wow…Congratulations,” Nick said, his crooked smile appearing unconsciously at the thought of a sibling.   
Cassie smiled. “Well, I wish your dad had had the same reaction as you, Nick.” Cassie said taking him into her arms and hugging him.  
“Sorry,” he said again, not really knowing what else to say. “It probably doesn’t help, but I have to say, I have never seem him so…I don’t know. I’ve never seen him like this.” Nick contemplated as he sat in the chair next to his step-mother and step-sister. Taking a deep breath he said, “You know Cassie, I remember a lot of, shall we say discord, between my Mom and Dad as a kid. And when I was small, I remember a nanny being around more than either one of my parents. When Dad got custody of me, that changed and it wasn’t easy for either of us. I think…I think he doesn’t want to repeat the past.” After a moment, he added, “Cassie, I know you guys are going to get through this. You two are just…right… for each other and you are the love of his life, but Dad, he… ”  
“He doesn’t want to fail,” Cassie said suddenly. She remembered how that fear made him hesitant about their future together, before he had asked to marry her. “I now understand why he feels the way he does,” she told her children, “but, that doesn’t change the way I feel.”  
Grace and Nick watched her leave, both wishing they could do something for their parents, but knowing they would have to let them work things out on their own. They knew they loved each other and that they’d eventually get there—they always did.  
Darkness was falling upon Middleton as the street lights flipped on to light the way, but Sam barely took notice as he walked through the neighbourhood, still in a slight daze from the news he had received. Eventually he reached Main Street and the local Brewery. He never realised how much he would miss Liam until this very moment. While his friend still owned the bar, his abrupt return to New York had left a hole in the doctor’s already small circle.   
The Middleton Brewery seemed to be buzzing for a Sunday night in a small town. Acoustic guitar sounds filled the atmosphere and the low hum of conversation filled Sam’s ears as he sat down at a corner table hoping to be alone with his thoughts.   
At the same time, Abigail and Stephanie along with Donavon and Adam occupied a table in the Brewery ending the weekend amongst friends. Getting up to get another round of drinks for the group, Adam noticed his boss and friend uncharacteristically alone, clearly lost in thought. Telling the others he would return, he went to greet Sam.   
“Sam, hey,” he greeted cheerfully as he approached him.   
“Oh, hey,” Sam answered non-committedly.   
As a hospital chaplain, Adam had seen enough people facing issues that he recognised something in Sam’s demeanour. He sat down across from him. “So, where’s your lovely wife this evening?” he said, not holding anything back.   
“Home,” Sam said hesitantly. He wasn’t ready to share this news with a wider circle. “We had a slight…disagreement.” Though it wasn’t necessarily the truth, Sam couldn’t think of any other way to explain the situation at the moment.  
“Ah…” the chaplain acknowledged hoping his friend would give him more information.   
“Adam,” he said cautiously, “Have you ever encountered someone in your rounds at the hospital who say…found out they were going to become a parent and weren’t sure if they were quite ready?”  
“Well, no,” Adam admitted, “Most people I encounter are thrilled to become a mother or father.” Sensing something more to the enquiry, he continued, “But, if someone did come to me with that I might say that children are quite special and we may not feel ready but when you realise how much more blessed your life will be with that new, little person you know that you’re ready. You know that Sam, you have Nick. If Stephanie and I ever get to the point where kids are in the picture, I would consider myself blessed.”  
“Yeah, I know I am lucky to have Nick…and Grace…in my life,” Sam sighed. “But, as we get older, we may have different expectations of how our lives are supposed to go, and when that gets off-track…”  
“Off-track,” Adam questioned. “I’d say that’s a pretty good reason to go off-track.”  
Adam now thought whatever Sam was telling him was a little more close to home than his friend was letting on, but he didn’t give his suspicions away. Instead, he would do what he did for any patient or family member that came to speak to a hospital chaplain.   
“Listen, Sam. Our life takes twists and turns; sometimes it goes off-track. My life completely did when my fiancée decided to cancel our wedding one week before it was due to take place, but if that didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have applied for the job at Hillcrest, move to Middleton and met Stephanie,” he said. And, with a whisper that Sam just managed to catch added, “the woman I love.” With that realisation, Adam gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. “Things will work out, Sam.”  
“Thanks, Adam,” he said, appreciating the chaplain’s talk.  
As the two colleagues talked, Abigail had taken note of her cousin-in-law’s presence in the brewery when she was sure he would be at home. Seeing Adam leave, Abigail decided to give Sam a few minutes before approaching him, but when she looked back he was gone.   
His office was dimly lit and the perfect place Sam felt he could work through his doubts, uninterrupted. Or, so he thought.   
“Hi Sam.” He suddenly heard the familiar sing-song voice behind him.  
Turning around, un-phased by her presence, he said, “Abigail. What are you doing here?”  
“The question is what are you doing here,” she retorted.   
“You know.”  
“Yeah, I figured it out. My cousin turned down her favourite chamomile. Twice.” A smile appeared on Sam’s face leading Abigail to believe things were perhaps not as dire as she originally thought. “Your kid is already like you—an affinity for coffee and an aversion to tea.”  
Sam laughed, in spite of himself, and looked at his wife’s cousin. “Cassie told me and I…could have reacted better,” he said simply. “I upset her and she left and I didn’t follow her, so now I am here instead of home.”  
“Dummy,” she answered.   
“I know. You don’t need to rub it in,” he admitted trying to lighten the mood. “I just didn’t expect it. We hadn’t talked about the possibility of having more kids in our life, we hadn’t even really considered it, yet here we are. I love my son and I can’t picture my life without him, but I…I regret a lot of what kind of parent I turned out to be for him. I can’t do that again.”  
“Then don’t.”  
Sam looked at Abigail as if she had suggested something crazy in just a simple suggestion.   
“Don’t look at me like I am crazy, it is really that simple,” she reasoned. “Ok, so you made mistakes with Nick, don’t make them with this one. I remember Liam once told me you said you’d never fall in love or marry again, but you fell in love and you remarried. How has that turned out?”  
“Life going off-track,” he said aloud, smiling while Abigail looked at him slightly confused by the comment. “You’re right. I am a dummy. All the things that I said I would never do again have happened and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He hugged his cousin and she returned the gesture happily.  
“Well, then,” she said, slightly taken aback from Sam’s usual show of emotion towards her. “I will leave and let you get back home…where you belong.”   
As mysteriously as she arrived, she was gone. Sam would never tire of the surprise and magic of the Merriwicks.  
It was late when Sam walked into Grey House’s kitchen. The low-lighting gave the space a warm, engulfing glow that always made him feel at home. After the discussion he had had earlier that evening with his wife, the habitual sign of life at the bed and breakfast was a comfort. Perhaps, he thought, her forgiving nature was still intact and that she didn’t find him completely infuriating. He quietly walked up the back steps leading up to the family floor.   
Making his way up, he noted Nick’s door was ajar, light shining through with the soft voices of his son and step-daughter coming through. Opening the door cautiously, he peeked in when two pairs of eyes immediately turned towards him.  
“Nick, Grace. Everything alright?” He said, knowing it really wasn’t.   
“Mom’s scared,” Grace said simply.  
“Scared?!” Surprise evident on his face. He had only seen Cassie really worried, on the brink of scared once and even then he had described it more as—flapped. Nick gave Grace a look.   
“Dad, you have to talk to her, she’s genuinely worried that you won’t come around to the idea of a baby Radford in your life.”  
Scared. Worried. Words that did not describe his Cassie. He walked into the room and sat in between Nick and Grace.   
“I’m sorry. Sorry, I did that. You both know I would never intentionally hurt Cassie in any way, shape or form.” He knew how his son felt about his step-mother and what kind of bond Grace had with her mom.  
“We know,” Grace assured her step-father. “But, it did.”  
“Dad, talk to her. Please.”  
Sam put his arms around them both and pulled them into a group hug. “That is just what I was about to do, guys, don’t worry. I acted like an idiot and I am very happy about having a little Radford/Nightingale/Merriwick in the world.”  
Grace was happy to see Sam’s infamous grin appear on his face, which told her he was indeed excited about the new family member, as he got up and headed towards the door.   
Before stepping out, he said jovially, “I know you’re both university students now, but it is getting late. Think about going to bed soon, will you.”   
“Ok, Dad.” “Ok, Sam.” They said in unison.   
With his two older children settled, he went to seek his wife’s forgiveness.   
Cassie felt him before she saw him; she always could. She wouldn’t have called what passed between them an argument, rather they had had an intense discussion, as they sometimes had when they disagreed. It had been a long time since they had one of those conversations, and she could feel the uncertainty and fear seeping through his words; that was what had truly worried her. She now understood why he reacted the way he did, but it was still difficult to hear.   
He opened the door to find her still up, reading a book. They looked at each other, waiting for who would reach out first when Sam saw his acoustic guitar from college sitting in the corner near his dresser. He quickly grabbed it and sat next to her on their bed. He began to play and Cassie smiled. The soft, harmonious melody of John Lennon’s Woman began to flow from Sam’s fingers and his voice filled the room with familiar, heartfelt verses. Cassie clapped as he put down the guitar.   
“I always thought Lennon could say things quite well,” Sam finally said.   
“He could and you sing it quite beautifully, I love it,” she said putting her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
“I’m sorry, Cassie,” he said when they separated. “I acted like an idiot. I never want to worry you and I know I did that.”  
“And, I should have told you right away, but I couldn’t and then Grace and Nick were worried and Abigail just figured it out and…” Cassie began rambling an explanation, but Sam stopped her.   
“Please, let me finish,” he asked smiling at his unusually flustered wife and she nodded. “Don’t worry about telling Grace. I know you two are close and that’s great. And, I love how our marriage, our life together really, is full of surprises. Every. Single. Day.” After a moment he continued, “I don’t know…when you said you were expecting our child I…well, I panicked. When Nick was a baby, to my regret, I wasn’t the best father. I wasn’t around much and it did affect how things turned out. If we hadn’t come to Middleton…”  
Cassie stopped him. “Wait, Sam. Don’t you see? You came to Middleton. You put aside your life in the hope of making a better one for your son. In fact, it was one of the many things that I found so appealing about you in the beginning of our friendship,” she said, a smile on her face and tears threatening to spill. “Not only that, but you have been there for Grace almost since your arrival, before we were even dating, engaged, or married. You taught her how to drive. You looked over her science papers, gave her an internship when she needed it and even helped her navigate Luke Williams. You are a good man, a great father and I know that even if we aren’t spring chickens, as you so eloquently put it, our child is lucky to have you as a Dad. And, if our history together has proved anything, we make a great team.”  
He sighed a breath of relief. “You’re right, we do. I love you, Cassie, forever.”  
“And, I love you more,” she smiled and kissed him.   
He placed a hand on her abdomen having wrapped his mind around the life growing within the woman he loved with his entire being. “Hey, little one,” he said to Cassie’s abdomen. “It’s your Dad here. I did a dumb thing and stressed your Mama out a bit, which isn’t cool as it may stress you as well, so I’m sorry. We all can’t wait to meet you—your mom, sister, brother and I.”  
Grace and Nick had heard the sound of the guitar flow from their parent’s bedroom and had been attempting to listen to their conversation, with little success. Cassie motioned towards the door. “I have a feeling that our eldest kids may be wondering how things are between us.”  
“Ah,” he said understanding and walked over to the door, opening it wide as the pair stumbled in almost falling over each other.   
“Mom, Sam”. “Dad, Cassie,” they said in unison. “We were, uh…” “Well, we just happened to be…”  
Sam and Cassie burst out laughing, stopping their attempts at explanations.  
“Everything is fine. Sam and I talked. We’re good. We’re all good,” Cassie said.   
Grace hugged Sam and then her Mom. “I’m glad. Though I did have a feeling things would work out in the end,” she smiled.   
“We both did,” corrected Nick, trying not to be out-done by his older sibling. Sam’s eyes rolled while Cassie’s smiled at her step-son’s comment.   
Nick and Grace had eventually returned to their own rooms and Sam finished getting ready for bed when he found his wife completely under the duvet. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her delicately.   
“I am sorry for my reaction and I love you,” he said one last time before turning out his bedside lamp.   
“You’re forgiven,” said a drowsy voice. “And, I love you, even on the days we don’t mean to hurt each other, but do.”   
Sam put his arms around Cassie and held her, and their baby, as they both drifted to sleep—both ready and excited for the next chapter of their life together.


	7. Epilogue

Christmas Eve had arrived in Middleton and Grey House was full of activity. Cassie and Sam had agreed on hosting friends, neighbours and guests for an evening open house. The whole town seemed to currently be enjoying the conversation, company and catered treats provided by the hosts.  
Cassie stood in the foyer keeping an acute eye on the festivities as well as her guests and family. She was happy to see the Russells—Lori, Brandon, Tara, and Grace—together; it had been a long time since the children of her first husband had been around each other and she could see how happy they were together. She and Sam had shared their news with Brandon, Tara and Lori, who sincerely congratulated the couple. Lori had not been able to attend the wedding, but Cassie was happy that she was finally writing the stories she wanted to write even if it was in California and not Middleton. Brandon and Tara’s move to England for her research at Cambridge after her and Sam’s wedding had been the right thing to do, giving Tara the chance to fulfil her ambitions, and both were enjoying the experience it had to offer. Nick was doing well at university in Blairsville and benefitting from being around his family on daily basis. And, Cassie knew Grace was thriving at Wellingsley, but also kept Middleton and their family, close to her heart.  
Sam came into the foyer, guitar in hand. He had agreed to provide the music for the carol singing and everyone was eager to take part. Then he saw her, hands over their child protectively, watching their guests enjoy themselves, but clearly deep in thought.  
“Penny for your thoughts,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and joining her to surround their unborn child with parental love.  
“You’d be rich,” she said taking a hold of him tighter and laughing just slightly. “I am thinking of next Christmas, how it will be so different. How things change when you least expect them. How blessed my life has been.” Still holding each other, she turned to face him. “I know this little miracle wasn’t planned or expected by either of us, but seeing our family interact with little Ellie…it fills me with happiness and hope for the future. This was meant to happen.”  
Sam peered around to see for himself what Cassie was alluding to and sure enough the scene before him was quite picturesque; he knew then and there he would make sure never miss moments like these with his family. “You’re right as usual,” he agreed and put his arm around her. “Look, I want you know I don’t have any more doubts or hesitations about our new little Radford. I am so excited to welcome this new person who is a bit of you and a bit of me, well with any luck more of you, into our magical world.”  
“I know you don’t, and I had a feeling you would come around eventually,” she smiled.  
“Ok, and I am sorry it took me even as long as it did.”  
“Sam, I forgave you that night,” she said, eyes welling and looking steadily into his so he knew she meant it. “Remember when I told you that, for me, forgiveness is unconditional?” He nodded. “That hasn’t changed and it never will.” She put her arms fully around him, embracing him tightly.  
“Ok, ok,” he answered, hoping to calm the emotions he could see threatening to spill that probably the pregnancy, he figured, had brought on.  
Picking up his guitar again, they both entered the living room gathering everyone around the tree. A cheerful and recognisable Christmas melody flowed from the guitar as a round of Winter Wonderland rang through Grey House, filling the room with the sounds and spirit of the holiday.  
A hearty food spread covered Cassie’s main dining table as she watched Grey House and Middleton guests mingle well into the evening. Stephanie had outdone herself, Cassie thought, and she would be sure to tell her before the night was over. Abigail came up behind her cousin and sighed heavily.  
“Another holiday season has come and gone,” she reflected.  
Cassie looked at her cousin, slightly taken aback by the statement. “Not completely. Brandon, Tara, and Lori are in town until the end of the week and Grace still has another week. You’ve got tomorrow with Donovan and, isn’t your Dad coming into town for a few days?”  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, as always,” she said giving her cousin a look. Cassie grinned at the remark.  
“You know, cuz,” Cassie began using the moniker usually reserved for herself. “I love holidays as much as the next person, and yes they go by too fast, but the one thing I have learned to take away from them is the time spent with our loved ones.” She looked longing out into the still singing crowd accompanied by her husband’s festive acoustic sounds. “Right here, right now, everyone I love the most is in this room with me and next year there will be more. That is the best reason to celebrate, the best present I could ever receive.”  
Abigail nodded. She knew her cousin was right. She had seen first-hand over the years how Cassie fiercely loved her family, ones both near and far. “And, you’re right yet again,” she finally said with a knowing smile. “Come on then, let’s go enjoy our family.” With that, two Merriwicks went to join the small crowd that had settled in front of the fire; Cassie settling down next to Sam, one arm around him and the other near their new addition savouring the rest of the season for the year and ready for what their next chapter would bring.


End file.
